Forever Fly Together Away
by oliviaanne3
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Blaine has moved away and is coming back to visit his love, Kurt! But when problem after problem gets in the way of their visit, & Blaine shows up with a strange story & a fear of feeling, who will Kurt turn to for help? One song & Klaine Enjoy!


**A/N: Okay guys, here it is! This is just an idea I had a few months back and it reached the spiral stage, but never went any farther. This is actually NOTHING like the original storyline I had written down. I'm not even sure if I'm comfortable having this story have the same name. Haha**

**So, yes, there actually is one song in this. Admit it, who here is guilty of just scrolling through the lyrics until the story comes in? You know you do it too. But this is actually one of my favorite songs, and it's a beautiful song perfect for Kurt's vocal range, so I would love if you looked it up and listened to it when you got to that point. So right now, go to youtube and type in "If You're Not the One by Daniel Bedingfield" and then when you see the italics begin, turn on the song. It's worth it, I promise.**

**This has become an extremely long author's note, so I'm just going to add the little insignificant details here. Like the disclaimer. I don't own glee, or the Daniel Bedingfield song used.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When his alarm clock went off at six that morning, Kurt's hand instantly fell on top of the snooze button. It was too early to be getting up. Then he remembered. Blaine was coming in today. His boyfriend had moved with his family across state lines, following his dad's job. The separation had been hard on both of the boys, especially Blaine. He had to completely relocate his junior year of high school. Kurt spoke to Blaine on the phone often, but it was never the same. But today was Friday, Kurt's last day before winter break, and when he got home, Blaine would be here. The thought alone was enough to get Kurt moving and out of bed. Instantly, the day's decisions revolved around Blaine. What should Kurt wear to school? Something Kurt-ish or something Blaine-ish? What was the quickest way home from school? Should he text a sweet good morning message to Blaine before he left? Were phones even allowed on planes? What would Blaine look like? Had he changed at all? Was it okay to want to go buy a bottle of Blaine's favorite cologne and spray it to make him more comfortable? Kurt stopped after the last one and laughed. Apparently spending two months away from Blaine had caused Kurt to lose all of his social graces. You didn't buy perfume to spray so that someone felt more comfortable. This was Blaine for crying out loud! Blaine, his wonderful amazing boyfriend! And here Kurt was freaking out over making him comfortable. Blaine would laugh at the silly mess his Kurt had become.<p>

The thoughts plagued Kurt at school too. They never went away, even though Kurt knew how silly he was being. Kurt got absolutely zero work done, but seeing as how it was the last day before break, no one really was. The teachers were almost as antsy as the students. Winter Break in Lima was like Christmas all over again. Christmas was the last holiday, and it was two months ago, so everyone was ready for some free time. Most teachers were content with watching movies, which gave Kurt plenty of time to spend planning his and Blaine's epic weeklong adventure. They would go ice skating, and go to the movies, and snuggle at the park, and drink tons of hot chocolate.

But Kurt's happy demeanor fell as soon as he arrived in AP Literature and his teacher informed them that yes, there would still be class today. Kurt could hardly sit still as his teacher droned on and on about whatever it was he was talking about. Kurt sneaked another glance at the clock. Blaine's plane should be landing any second now. He had been promised a text message the second he stepped foot in Lima. Kurt's phone vibrated, signaling a message. The front of his phone said that it was from My Love Blaine 333, and the excitement alone was enough to make Kurt hold back a squeal of happiness. But before he could read the message, his phone was snatched from his fingers.

"Mr. Hummel. Would you like to fill in the rest of the class about what exactly is so exciting?" Kurt looked up and saw the football players grinning at him menacingly and shook his head, feeling his face turning as red as the American flag. "Then you can send a parent to the office to retrieve this after four o'clock. Please pay attention." Kurt nodded slowly and swallowed the lump in his throat.

It didn't get any better. The same teacher then proceeded to call on Kurt three times, humiliating him each and every time by saying his answer was not full or complete enough. When the bell finally rang, Kurt ran to the parking lot, half in tears. Halfway to his car he stumbled over the edge of the sidewalk and stubbed his toes. The reaction made him jerk backwards right into a mud puddle. Perfect. Because this afternoon was already so wonderful. When he finally got to his car, Kurt could feel the rain pick up again. But something else caught his attention. He found Finn running up towards him, trying to flag him down.

"What's going on Finn? I've kinda got someone waiting for me at home."

"Where's your phone?" the larger boy asked. Kurt ran his hand through his hair, so flustered that he didn't even care anymore about messing up his hair.

"Somewhere in Green's desk drawer." Finn nodded, understanding.

"So you obviously didn't get the message from Shue. We have a last minute rehearsal this afternoon. He wants to run through the numbers for regionals a little before we go on break and get all distracted. He said it's mandatory." Finn shrugged, holding his arm up to block his face from the rain.

"What? Finn, Blaine's coming! He's probably already here. I don't have time for rehearsal!" Kurt complained. Finn just shrugged.

"Sorry dude, I don't know what you want me to do. I promise I'll make Shue cut it as short as possible." Kurt slammed his door shut, cursing under his breath.

"Fine. It's not like you're giving me an option anyways. Can I use your phone to text Blaine?"

"Once again, sorry dude, left it on the counter this morning. It's just you against the world today isn't it?" Kurt nodded as they stepped back in the building.

* * *

><p>It was as if everything that could go wrong was going wrong. First Shue had chastised Kurt and Finn for being late, and then called on Kurt to sing his ballad, which in the rush of excitement over Blaine's arrival, he had forgotten to practice. This led to Mr. Shue asking Kurt to stay after for a few minutes, making him even later. By the time he got in his car, Kurt was furiously frustrated. He put on Gaga's Glitter in the Air and let the music slowly calm him down. He didn't want to be mad when he saw Blaine. Their time together is too precious for that.<p>

Finn was waiting outside for him when he pulled up the driveway. He saw his step-brother stand and run his hand through his hair. Kurt saw the puzzled look on his face and when Blaine didn't follow him out the door, Kurt sprinted from the car, the same familiar worry creeping into his mind.

"Finn? What's wrong? What happened?" Kurt almost ran into the tall man child, but stopped right in front of him. "Where's Blaine?"

"Kurt, calm down. Things are gonna be fine. You look like you're a mess. What did Shue say?" Kurt shook his head at his stepbrother's stupidity and moved to walk past him and into the house. Finn's hand grabbed Kurt's shoulder and yanked him backwards.

"Kurt stop. I can't let you go in there." Kurt turned around.

"Finn, you better start talking. No red herrings this time. Where the hell is Blaine? What's going on?" Finn led Kurt over to the steps and sat down beside him.

"Kurt, Blaine just got here." Kurt's heart sank all the way to his designer boots. He had known. He knew something was wrong the second he saw Finn. But words, or rather the ability to form them coherently had disappeared. He just waited as Finn continued. "He's a wreck. Carole's with him now. Blaine didn't want you to see him like this, so I'm supposed to keep you out here. Really dude, I don't know what happened, but I have never seen anyone like that. Mom said that it was for the best that you were late, because it'll give Blaine a little time to pull himself together." Kurt just sat there, stunned. Nothing came. No words, no thoughts other than Blaine. What had happened? Kurt kept questioning himself, but in the back of his mind he already knew.

"Screw this little intervention." Kurt said under his breath as he stood quickly and ran into the house. He couldn't hear anything at first, but he knew that Blaine would have gone upstairs. It was where Kurt's room, the bathroom, the guest bedroom, and the music room were. He had to be in one of those places. Kurt stopped at the top of the stairs when he heard him. There was the sound of heartbreak, of someone so broken that no amount of band aids would ever be able to cover the hurt. Kurt studied all the closed doors, trying to determine which one it was coming from. He ran over to the guest room door and opened it. Nothing. Then he heard Carole's voice and he knew. He slowly stepped over to the bathroom door, but heard Blaine speak before he opened the door. So Kurt paused and listened.

"I c-can't Carole. I don't want t-to hurt him like t-that." Blaine said. Kurt could see Carole's medicine kit on the counter as she reached in for something else. What had happened to Blaine?

"Blaine sweetheart hold still. I've gotta clean you up a little so nothing gets infected." A moment of silence and Blaine hissing before Carole continued. "And honey I know how scary this is. You won't be flying back out there next week. But you have to tell Kurt. He loves you. I wouldn't be surprised-" Kurt could stand it no longer. He stepped around in the hallway to make it seem like he hadn't just walked up and then he slowly pushed the door open. The sight of Blaine took his breath away.

Blaine's eyes grew wide, and then filled with tears. His head snapped down and he stared at the ground, avoiding Kurt's eye contact. Kurt drew his eyes away from Blaine's face long enough to see that he had a giant slice down the top of his arm, the area around it already bruising. Kurt saw the blood caked underneath Blaine's fingernails, and the brace on his wrist. Kurt could only stare, not trusting any words his mind would come up with. Everything was quiet until Blaine spoke through the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Kurt. I'm sorry. Just go, please. Go find Finn. I'm okay baby, go. I don't want you to have to see this. Go find Finn." Kurt only stared, incredulous as he stepped over to Blaine and planted a kiss on the top of Blaine's head.

"Not on your life." Kurt whispered, wrapping his arm around Blaine, careful of his battle scars. Blaine didn't even argue, knowing how much he himself needed Kurt. He leaned farther onto Kurt, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Carole just continued to work quietly, washing all the blood off of Blaine. Kurt felt Blaine's hand tighten around his own every time Carole swiped at the large cut. Kurt only held him tighter, and held back his tears. He knew Blaine. He knew that if he began to cry, Blaine would go into comfort mood and turn the focus away from himself. Carole finished twenty minutes later after wrapping gauze around Blaine's arm and nodded at the boys, stepping out quietly. Blaine turned to face Kurt, the hurt evident in his eyes.

"Kurt I-" Kurt cut him off with a kiss. When they pulled apart, Kurt shook his head at Blaine.

"No." He pulled Blaine up gently from the stool he was sitting on and took him into Kurt's room. Kurt lay down on the bed and rolled over on his side, looking up at Blaine. "Come here." Blaine slowly climbed onto the bed beside Kurt and snuggled up closer to his boyfriend. "We don't have to talk about it tonight. Just let me hold you and remind you how special you are to me." At this, Kurt felt Blaine choke back a sob. Kurt rubbed soothing circles into his back and whispered, "That's it baby. Let it out. It's okay. You're okay. I've got you. I've got you." Kurt held the crying boy close to him, letting Blaine squeeze his hand like it was the last anchor he had to the Earth.

The crying continued late into the night, and followed Blaine into sleep. Kurt stroked the black curly hair of his boyfriend, watching as he fought his demons. Kurt didn't know what to do other than be there for him. It was after midnight by the time Kurt finally followed Blaine into dreamland.

Mere hours later, Kurt rolled over to find the spot beside him empty. "Hmph, Blaine?" Kurt whispered. He couldn't help the worry that seeped into his voice. It was then that Kurt noticed the bright light coming from underneath the door to his bathroom. Kurt opened it slowly and found Blaine curled up on the floor beside the toilet, sobs shaking his entire body. Kurt rushed over and knelt beside Blaine.

"I threw up Kurt. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Blaine babbled. Kurt was starting to feel a little scared. He had never before seen Blaine like this. Blaine was the strong one of the two, and seeing him so broken frightened Kurt. "I didn't mean to, I swear." Kurt slipped behind Blaine and pulled the blubbering boy into his lap.

"Blaine baby breathe. It's okay. I'm not mad at you for being sick." Blaine just began hyperventilating. "Sweetheart look at me. Look at me Blaine. I'm right here. I'm right here. Things are gonna be okay. I love you and we're gonna get through this together." Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, finally calming enough to take a few deep breaths.

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine whispered.

"Blaine baby what can I do to help you?" Blaine just shook his head, burying it deeper in Kurt's chest.

"This. Just hold me. Don't leave me Kurt. You're all I've got left." Kurt felt his heart break in two and he pulled Blaine closer.

"I wouldn't dream of it babe. Hold on to me all you want; I'm not going anywhere."

Somehow they ended up back on the bed, Kurt leaned up against the pillows, Blaine wrapped in his arms. Kurt tucked the blanket around Blaine, and wrapped his arms around the boy, and they both fell back asleep for the remainder of the night.

* * *

><p>Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "I'm ready." Kurt studied his face.<p>

"Are you sure? I told you, you don't have to until you're really ready. We aren't pushing you Blaine." Blaine shook his head.

"No. I'm ready. It's been three days and I don't think I can hold it in any longer. I have to tell someone before it eats me alive." Kurt nodded and smiled at Blaine, kissing the tip of his boyfriend's nose.

"Okay. Come on." Kurt led his boyfriend to his car. Kurt turned on P!nk's Perfect and held Blaine's hand over the center console. He drove and drove until they found a spot far enough away, and parked. It was the only place Kurt knew where there was never any judgment for tears. It was the only place he would dare take Blaine for something like this. He needed love, and this place was full of it. Kurt stepped out of the car and led Blaine over to the bench. Blaine sat and clasped his hands together. Kurt waited, letting Blaine speak when he was ready.

"The other night…" Blaine started off strong but his voice trailed off slowly as he looked around him. He looked at Kurt with a beyond frightened and unsure look in his eyes. Kurt took his hand and smiled to him.

"It's okay." Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded slowly and continued.

"The other night when I was getting ready to board my plane, my dad kidnapped me." Kurt felt his breath escape him. But Blaine continued, a look of determination spreading across his face. "He took me to his car and then shoved some smelly stuff up my nose. That's all I remember for the next twelve hours. When I woke up I was in the trunk of a car, parked in a garage here in Lima. And no, my dad had no idea where you lived. That's something I still can't figure out. When he opened the trunk, he yanked me out and threw me to the ground. He took a knife and tried to stab me but I moved too quickly and that's why my arm is like it is." Blaine took in a shuddery breath and looked over at Kurt, who had tears in his eyes.

"Blaine…" Blaine shook his head.

"No Kurt. Let me finish. I have to keep going." Kurt nodded and watched as Blaine drew in another deep breath. "Then he started talking. The worst part was that he wasn't screaming, he was just saying this stuff to me, in complete control of his emotions. He told me I was worthless, and that I was the reason he lost the re-election. He called me all those awful names and then he spat in my face. He told me he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. But all that I could handle. Then he started making fun of you, and calling you names and I couldn't help it Kurt…I just snapped." Blaine's tears fell freely down his cheeks, as did Kurt's.

"I got in one good punch to his jaw before he knocked me back to the ground. He started kicking and punching me and I was scrambling away but then he nailed one to my side and he drove away. I'm not sure how long I laid there before I got up and tried to do anything. I just couldn't take it anymore. But then I thought of you. And I knew how worried you would be. And I thought about how much I missed you, and I stood up and found my way to the nearest business. That was where I called Carole. She came and got me and drove me to your house. I'd been there about ten minutes when you got home." Kurt couldn't help the sobs that shook his body as he held his hand over his mouth. Blaine just stared at the ground, tears of his own falling. When he let loose the first cry, Kurt was there, wrapped around him, holding him tight.

"I love you so much Baby. I don't think I've ever loved you anymore than I do right this second." Kurt whispered.

"No Kurt. No. You can't. I'm damaged goods. You deserve so much better." Kurt pulled Blaine's face up towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Then he opened his mouth and began to softly sing to the sobbing boy in his lap.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
>If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?<br>If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
>If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?<em>

Blaine smiled as he recognized the song. His tears kept coming, but he settled into Kurt's arms and just let himself be held for once.

_I never know what the future brings  
>But I know you are here with me now<br>We will make it through  
>And I hope you are the one I share my life with.<em>

Blaine joined in and began to sing the chorus with Kurt. He looked deep into his eyes and saw the overflowing love there. How had he never seen it before? Maybe he had and just never wanted to admit it to himself.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
>If I am not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?<br>Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Blaine took the next verse and Kurt's heart filled with love. Surprisingly, outside of school Blaine didn't sing as much as everyone thought he would, so it was a treat when Kurt got to hear his voice with such bold emotion as it held right now.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
>If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?<br>If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
>If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?<em>

_I don't know why you're so far away_  
><em>But I know that this much is true<em>  
><em>We will make it through<em>  
><em>And I hope you're the one I share my life with<em>  
><em>And I wish that you could be the one I die with<em>  
><em>And I pray in you're the one I build my home with<em>  
><em>I hope I love you all my life<em>

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_  
><em>If I am not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?<em>  
><em>Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?<em>

Both boys joined together as they sang the ending of the song together. It was one of those moments that you read about but never believe until they actually happen to you.

_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_  
><em>And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today<em>  
><em>Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right<em>  
><em>And though I can't be with you tonight<em>  
><em>And know my heart is by your side<em>

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_  
><em>If I am not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?<em>  
><em>Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?<em>

At the end of the song Blaine gathered Kurt in his arms and held him tight. He thought about how lucky he was. Out of all of the boys running down the stairs that day at Dalton, the worst spy in the world had reached out and tapped his shoulder. Kurt was a Godsend. He had saved him from his past, and now his present.

The boys sat there for another half hour, just holding each other and getting lost in their thoughts. A plane flew overhead, the wings breaking the sound barrier, causing both boys to look up. It flew past and Blaine turned his attention back to the stone in front of them.

"That'll be us someday. We'll be on that plane, leaving Ohio and never looking back. We'll probably be on our way to New York or LA or something like that. The point is that we will get out of here. You won't forever have to live under the disapproval of your parents, and I won't forever have to live under the protection of my friends. We're gonna make something of ourselves and show them all. We're worth more than they ever thought. We'll fly away Blaine."

"As long as you're beside me, I'd follow you anywhere Kurt." Kurt smiled at his love and planted a kiss on his cheek. He stood and helped Blaine to his feet. "We need to get back. They'll be missing us, and I'm sure Carole is worried." Kurt nodded.

"I'll meet you at the car." Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand, walking away. Kurt sat back on the bench for a moment before reaching down and touching the smooth stone.

"Thank you Mommy. You always know what's right. I hope you liked Blaine. He really is the best thing that's happened to me. You would approve. I'll make sure Dad takes it easy on him, just like you would tell him to. I love you Mom." Kurt blew a kiss at the grave, and walked towards the car to meet Blaine, feeling his mother's love shining down on him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you guys think? I would love to hear your feedback! Yes, this is a one shot. I'm not entirely sure how I would continue this if it wasn't. Review please! Constructive criticism is accepted!**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**~Olivia**


End file.
